


Hoheleid

by WorldsJunk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Death, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Breeding Kink, Claiming, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprinting, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Mention of heats, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Tension, Worldbuilding, both very very minor but again I prefer to be safe, chansoo pre-slash, if you want to read it as, no heat sex, stratified society, these tags make it sound a lot kinkier than it is but I'd rather be safe for all of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsJunk/pseuds/WorldsJunk
Summary: Jongin, a noble omega from a secular tribe, is found to be the best match for the alpha King Minseok.Jongin agrees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very very thankful to everyone that stood by me when I had trouble with this story.  
> All my love to Maddie, who betaed this living thing for me.

His entire pack sees him away with honor and solemnity, everyone he's ever known and grown up with hugs him and kisses him, pats him on the butt and back reassuringly and proudly. The grandmas, the children, every mother and every father. Jongin can see that they are proud of him. He feels moved and bashful; he's done nothing for them yet.

It's a three and a half day walk to king's company and half through the second day, an assortment of wolves comes to pick him up, replacing the familiar wolves of the strongest fighters of his own pack. Only one of the new wolves transforms and urges Jongin and his father to rise as men to greet him. His name is Baekhyun and he rushes like he wants to talk more but he is brief in his explanations and charming, almost flirtatious. Baekhyun takes the time to explain to both him and his father their trajectory, where Jongin will live, etcetera, etcetera. Jongin is pretty sure this is for his father's sake more than his, who visibly relaxes the more Baekhyun talks, it's very diplomatic and boring but Jongin pays careful attention anyways. Once all doubts are dispelled and it's time to part, Jongin's father kisses his forehead, rounds up the members of his pack, and leaves. Before he transforms back into a wolf he sees Baekhyun give him a friendly wink and then Jongin is surrounded by complete strangers for the first time of his life, is surprised to find himself only mildly annoyed at their smell, different, sort of displaced. They treat him cordially and respectfully and by the end of the day Jongin is nothing but bored, as wolves it's not like he can really converse, so he stops thinking and just walks. 

  
  


It's a big community, that one which the king lives in; slightly over a hundred, over three times the average pack size. The company of the King has always been a big group, but Minseok's father had grown specifically big compared to his ancestors and it hasn't stopped growing since Minseok assumed his position. It's hard to keep a pack this size working together; their race naturally territorial and nomadic. How is Minseok feeding so many mouths, never mind keeping them from killing each other all while staying on the same patch of land, Jongin wonders.

He's been told Minseok opposed to him getting a formal reception after the long trip, thinking there'd be time to socially introduce him later and imagining Jongin would prefer to simply rest, which is absolutely correct. Now, Jongin imagined his arrival would be silent and boring, but it isn't. The woods open up and in the distance he can see where the group of constructions they head to is a whole lot of people waving their arms and pointing. The sun is still high and the visibility is good, the sky is clear and Jongin can see long haired females holding flowers, pups running between their feet; Jongin's tummy turns with the nervous realization that this is how he is going to meet his new family. If there are no mishaps, King's Company will be his home until he dies or leaves, this place and these people will be the rest of his life. The prospect is both terrifying and exciting.

There is a main path, the grass patchy from being stepped on, through which Jongin's escort group enters the settling proper before they transform, Baekhyun first turns and encourages Jongin to follow him. He is approached then by the head physician, who examined him many times since the process of finding a suitable king's mate begun, various years ago; Jongin is glad to see Yixing's familiar face along with a mischievous looking beta who introduces himself as Jongdae and wraps him in a cape he'd been offering even before Jongin was on feet instead of paws, a means to give him privacy in the crowd of naked, freshly transformed warriors.

Jongin feels curious about the people on King's Company too but right now he feels mostly exposed and tired and curls into himself. Yixing hovers a hand around his waist and leads him away. 

"Let's go home friends, he is tired, you'll have plenty of time to see him later."

  
  


  
  


Together they accompany him to dinner in Yixing's home apropos of tiredness after a long journey. Jongin is indeed, very tired, legs and arms and back, and Yixing's home smells pleasantly of mint, roasted chestnut and dry flowers. Despite his clothes and furs being brought along with him in the journey in neatly tied bundles, Jongdae asks him what sort of attire would he prefer to wear. Jongin admits he has a tendency to feeling too hot. Jongdae smiles and takes his measurements with a knotted stripe of leather and leaves. Yixing encourages him to take a nap and Jongin complies, is lead to a spare bedroom, Yixing explaining that it's supposed to house another family but because Yixing is so close to the clinic, its mostly used by special patients. Jongin, still naked except for the blanket, drags his feet and observes Yixing get the room ready for him, forces his brain to translate Yixing's bureaucratic euphemism and guesses he probably means noble omegas about to give birth and grievous or embarrassing wounds in important alphas. Things that'd require his specific attention, overnight. Instinctively he knew Yixing was very important for a common but him having a three-bedroom house all to himself, his alpha mate and no children definitely solidifies it in Jongin's eyes.

He wakes up alone to a pitcher of cold water and new clothes that fit him perfectly. The leather is soft and they have never been worn before. The tunic wraps perfectly around his shoulders, crosses over his chest, sleeveless and comfortable, falling about mid-thigh. There's also a belt, he puts it on but leaves the ornaments where they are. He doesn't see the point, he'd only have to take them off when he wants to let his wolf run, and put them on again after that.

Yixing meets him with a soft smile and feeds him, introduces him to Sehun, an omega that works with him. He has pale skin and a little mouth and Jongin takes quick liking to him. Yixing leaves them to tend the leg of a pup who had fallen off a tree and Sehun proceeds to show Jongin around the community, answers Jongin's mumbled questions as best as he can. As they walk, people stop and stare, Jongin is met with eyes everywhere, several ladies try to start conversation with him about what a good king Minseok is and how Jongin better take good care of him until Sehun politely tells them to go away. In any case, the people in the community seem to be honest in their appreciation of the king; Jongin was worried that there was some sketchy reason to the number of people living in the King's company but everyone seems pretty well adjusted; apart from typical struggles, people don't seem to be particularly stressed or unhappy. 

Jongin has never seen so many houses together. There are a total of two constructions in use by his pack and a third one they share with another pack but never at the same time; many times they go without use for months -all of them preferring to just move territory with the shift of the seasons- but king's company has probably over ten, maybe even fifteen, surrounded by what Jongin knows are plantations.

"Once your union is consummated, that is where you will live," Sehun says as he stops at the opening of a clearing delineated by a bunch of constructions facing each other in a circle; Jongin has heard of it before, it's where the first king built his home and sat his pack about him in a circle. Sehun points to the other side to a big, even, single-floored construction over a hill, ceiling high, smoke lifting up from one of two chimneys; Jongin is momentarily starstruck by such a luxury. "That is where the king holds court, it is also where he lives, his quarters a bit yonder," Sehun starts walking again, searching for something in Jongin's face before he softly adds "it's up to you, really, but that is also probably where it should happen."

Jongin says nothing and walks towards the hall, keeping pace with him.

  
  


***

  
  


Minseok's advisers weren't happy that Jongin was both the most fertile omega and had the highest nobility requisites for king's mate, Jongin overheard. Too big. Too young. A petite female would have been ideal, a little lady that at first glance looked even more harmless than his husband, smart, tiny and deadly, wide hips optimum to bear many heirs. 

Not Jongin. 

First of all, there is no scandalous age difference between them. They are both old enough to be level headed but young enough to be potent for years to come, Minseok's alpha will only get stronger as Jongin's omega will only grow more fertile. Secondly, Jongin knows he isn't small but he does feel displeased at the offhand implication that he is dumb and battle innocent, he isn't weak and he considers himself fairly competent in a fight and he also knows that King's mates are not pretended to the grounds of war but soothing, charming seducing hands to the King's iron fist. He knows he can be that. He knows this like he knows Minseok asked for him specifically; offended with the suggestion of sacrificing lineage strength over something as petty as appearances. In Jongin's opinion, they are the dumb ones. A small girl along with Minseok who is said to be already small -excuse him speaking ill of the king, for this is what he has heard of him- would make their kingdom look fucking ridiculous. Really. Ruled by a pair of cute childish-looking smalls? That would surely strike terror in the hearts of enemy packs. 

Lounging around inside his room, Jongin sniffs at the memory of their voices, his size is just fine thank you very much. 

They've housed him with other noble unclaimed omegas for now, apologizing for not giving him a full accommodation for himself. Jongin really doesn't care and thinks that the apology is more protocol than heartfelt. Honestly speaking he can't get on board with the idea of sleeping alone; until last week, he'd been sleeping with his entire pack outside in the summer and inside the communal hall or a cave during the winter. But the room they've given him is spacious, his own furs smelling comfortingly like home were brought for him to sleep on, placed over freshly packed hay, he can eat whatever he wants pretty much whenever he wants and has a window to the back of the house, has to walk only a little to be outside; small porch leading to a big garden with flowers and further away an orchard and further, the deep green of pines climbing up the mountains that shape ragged the horizon, white beaks scratching the sky. So much space to let his wolf play, always curious, restless in this new scenario.

He won't admit it but he misses his mom, misses Taemin and misses Moonkyu, misses his pack in its entirety, catches himself instinctively trying to scent them in the wind although it's an impossible thing. It's been almost a week since he arrived and once the tiredness caused by the walk and fried nerves faded away, Jongin keeps finding himself unable to sleep, an unusual thing for him. He has tried to reach out to the other omegas; jealous and pouty of their cuddles until Yixing, helping with the teaching of ceremonial tells Jongin 'sweetheart you are breaking my heart' and explains. Jongin feels a bit guilty. Especially now, so close to the full moon, so close, closer to his heat, Jongin knows he should have realized earlier that it isn't that they don't want to touch him but that they are forbidden to, Jongin thinks it's an excessive measure to assure fidelity.

"It's customary," is all Yixing says.

  
  


  
  


During the next few days, the little free time Jongin gets, he runs. He lets his wolf lose, runs away from thoughts that lead him nowhere, got him pacing back and forth pondering the same things over and over, tires himself out instead. 

Today he follows the scent of a rabbit. Jongin isn't hungry, finds he has little need to hunt except for sport so he practices his stealth skills, scares the little thing a bit. By the time he gets bored, the smell of apples; the sweet and sour smell of rotting and ripe fruit clogs his canine nose. He's run too far away, nearing the end of the orchard; the edges of it frayed, blurring with the woods and darker. A part of Jongin instinctively longs to launch itself into its cooler, humid green depths. 

The worrying thing is that he isn't the only one that isn't meant to be here. Somebody's close, Jongin doesn't needs to scent them to know it's an alpha, there is no doubt, their presence overbearing. Jongin's ears find them first, and he turns that way, circles around where his senses tell him the alpha is... dropping from a tree? He hears the creak of a branch and a soft thud and hopes those sounds hide the squeak of dry leaves under his own paws. Jongin rounds another tree and makes visual contact just in time to see him rise to his feet, strong upper thighs pushing him up into his full height. Not very tall but built, about twenty paces away. Something in his hand Jongin can't see yet, logic would suggest an apple.

Nothing about his demeanor betrays his knowledge that Jongin is there until, right when Jongin has the entirety of him in his field of vision, the alpha, completely relaxed, leans on the tree with one hand on his hip and turns his head to stare down at him with incredibly piercing gaze. The alpha's eyes widen minutely, a moment of surprise he couldn't hide, before they go half lidded, appraising.

The alpha is wearing a collar unlike any Jongin's seen before, it gives two turns around his neck, falls heavily down his sternum. Bead. Bear claw. Teeth, joint with a strap of leather. Jongin doubts they are all his hunts, apart from the ornament, he is comfortably nude so Jongin can easily see that he doesn't has enough scars for it. Some striping down his forearms horizontally and glossy ones peppered all over his tiny hands that look strangely systematic, like he got them from doing something in repetition. An ugly one on the outer side of his upper-thigh, long and ragged but not deep, a hunting wound then. Lucky or good reflexes. All of them old. So, he's gotten better or stopped putting himself in risky situations. Looking at him, Jongin has little doubt of which one it is.

Jongin shifts into his anthropomorphic form exclusively out of manners, curls into a customary crouch for modesty, impolitely frowning at the alpha, body tense and back curved, alarmed that he may be in danger, ready to run away at the first inkling of hostility. Yixing told him that he wasn't supposed to see any alphas or betas, voluntarily or not. Everyone is under strict orders to keep to themselves in regards of what Jongin concerns. 

"What a surprise," the alpha says, breathlessly, cheerful, he tilts his head in a cutesy gesture that looks oddly fitting "of every possible-"

"What are you doing here?" Jongin, with soft voice, cuts him off and the alpha looks taken aback for a second, lifts an eyebrow before he breaks into giggles, again curiously cute and a bit mischievous.

"This is my secret place," the alpha answers. "I grew up close to here? There used to be an old wolf that manned the orchard but he died a year ago or so, had no surviving kin to continue his work and I haven't found anyone around that knows enough about apple growing yet, it doesn't feel right to replace him but I think he wouldn't have liked to see his work of many years to go to waste." His story is full of subtle gesticulation and his eyes keep flickering back to Jongin and away, like he is eagerly waiting for something. Jongin feels on edge, like he's missing on a joke. "Now that I've answered your question, answer mine," a short, accusing finger waving in the air, the alpha continues, "what are _you_ doing here?" and takes a bite of the apple, red, almost burgundy, it makes a crunching sound before he continues speaking with his mouth full, juice falling down his chin. "I can imagine your restlessness but, amongst all, I'd wish you'd be careful, Jongin."

Jongin feels a burst of confusion and then the wind changes and suddenly he is smothered in the alpha's scent, thick and heady, oddly familiar, making him feel drunk. He gasps in realization, looks in surprise as his interloper takes another bite of apple to hide a smug smirk before Jongin forces himself to drop his gaze, wanting to scream.

_Oh, lord. Oh, mother of every fucking thing._

"I-" Jongin starts.

Minseok gives him a long-suffering sigh, airily says "I liked it much better when you were being rude; won't you look at me in the face, mate to be?"

Jongin lifts his gaze again, trying to find something, _anything_ to say but sees Minseok's gummy smile and then has an apple flying at his face. Jongin catches it awkwardly losing his balance in the process, startled, flailing and probably looking absolutely ridiculous. When he looks up again, Minseok is gone, muscular back flickering in and out of sight between the trees, as silent as a man as Jongin as a wolf. His scent, though, lingers, Jongin's heart galloping he contemplates following, hesitates before quickly deciding against it, settling for watching him fade away. 

_Well, shit._

When he finally caves and takes a bite of the apple, white flesh carved by the king's mouth, it feels like it is the sweetest thing he has ever tasted. Wrapped in effervescent feeling, before it congeals into thought Jongin lets the fruit fall from his hand and under an oranging sky runs back the way he came from.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Considering the situation in which he inherited the position of king, Jongin had heard a lot about him but had seen Minseok only once before their accidental meeting, not because he didn't want to but because it wasn't possible; while rich enough the territory of Jongin's pack is too far away, too secular for the king to casually drop by in person just like that. 

Minseok wasn't king back then. Minseok's father was the king and Jongin's father was in charge to receive him and play host while the king and his family stayed with Jongin's pack for some political shenanigan or the next, which in retrospective is very unusual, especially since they traveled with a Kyungsoo so young he couldn't even shift yet. Jongin was very young and he didn't particularly pay attention to the reason of their visit, not that he paid much attention to politics nowadays either but what matters is that Minseok wasn't even an alpha and Jongin wasn't omega yet either; they played together, as pups, both of them evenly grounded in the undefined sweetness of childhood. It's a blurry memory, running through the beach, his wolf biting Minseok's ears, Minseok's hand in his. He doesn't remember much of him or his demeanor at all. Speaking honestly, the clearest thing about the occasion is the memory of his mother, livid at Jongin for calling the prince boring and fat.

Apparently, the only singular thing that hasn't changed is Jongin's particular ability to put his foot in his mouth whenever he opens it.

  
  


  
  


***

  
  


  
  


"In the last few days I have given you an introduction to how this community works, and I'm sure what I haven't said you have deduced yourself," Yixing says, and yes, Jongin has been out and about since he arrived eight days ago and has spoken and learnt on the comings and goings of King's Company.

"We haven't had a lot of time... nor will we, so I have said very little of the practical extents of your future responsibilities," Yixing continues. "Those will be passed onto you from Junmyeon, who is who basically administrates all our resources right now except for manpower, that's Kyungsoo; you've heard of him," and of course, Jongin has, he knows who's in charge of the warriors as does _everyone_. "You've met Junmyeon's mate already, Jongdae, but for obvious reasons you haven't met either alpha yet, soon there will be a hunt in..." Yixing stops talking and blinks sluggishly, one, two, three times before he turns stiffly towards Jongin. "What did you do?" he asks and Jongin's mind races for something he may have fucked up recently as Yixing crowds into his personal space, sits him down on the floor as if he was in risk of Jongin running away. "Don't try to lie to me, I know you take long runs alone."

_Oh_

"I-I saw him once, I swear it was an accident, I was chasing a rabbit an-" Jongin stutters, distressed at seeing Yixing so upset.

Yixing looks heartbroken. "Who did you see?"

Jongin frowns. "The King?"

Yixing's face does a weird thing, like he is trying to express ten things at the same time before he turns and yells at the door "Sehun!"

All doors inside the clinic are low to help with the conservation of heat so everyone over certain height has to duck a bit to go from the infirmary to the herb room. There is pattering of feet and Sehun enters, apron tangled in his arm and a question in his mouth with a practiced movement at a speed that would have had Jongin eating the door frame. 

Yixing says "he saw the king" and Sehun swings his gaze back and forth between Yixing and Jongin and Yixing nods, Sehun gasps excitedly, comes quickly to kneel beside them. 

"You saw him!? What was it like? You gotta tell me. I need to know."

"Uhm, it was at the orchard," Jongin starts after a short silence, trying to catch up with the quick emotional shifts around him as Sehun gesticulates for him to continue. Jongin remembers it in flashes, Minseok's necklace, the red of the apple and "he was naked?" he blurts without thinking. As his interlopers blink rapidly, he feels instant regret.

Sehun is the fastest to recuperate, asks, dryly "so, what was _it_ like?"

"Sehun" Yixing chastises, "inappropriate."

Sehun snorts, turns towards Yixing. "How can it possibly be inappropriate? I think it is plenty appropriate! Especially considering in a few days' time he's gonna be getting that very-"

"Sehun," Yixing repeats firmly "...do not berate me when it is not for his sake you ask."

Sehun sniffs and Jongin covers his face, shying at the turn of conversation. Put so crudely, it sounds a lot more real.

"Jongin, its ok, you did nothing wrong." Yixing's soft voice, soothes him, mistaking Jongin's embarrassment for upset. Jongin shakes his head as if to clear it, drops his hands into his lap. Yixing continues, "I'm sorry if I scared you but-"

"Did you touch?" Sehun asks. Yixing tsks him and Sehun shrugs elegantly. "What? You were going to ask him, weren't you? I mean, look at him."

Jongin's confusion ups a notch. "He didn't, why? We just talked, we were pretty far away from each other."

" _Oh_."

"Oh, wow."

Jongin hangs his head with a little whine. "Can you tell me what's happening?" but Sehun and Yixing continue talking to each other like they didn't hear him. Jongin whines some more. 

"He can't tell," Yixing says and Sehun stands up, beginning to pace though the small herb room, until he stops, hip cocked.

"Yixing if _we_ can smell it, Minseok all the way in King's Hall can smell it that sly-"

"We are healers, we are supposed to and for the love of all the mothers I sincerely wish you'd stop referring to the king using that kind of language."

Sehun snorts. "You've seen-" then he stops.

" _Sehuuun!_ " a deep voice croons from outside.

Sehun frowns and Jongin has time enough to wonder when will the confusion stop today before the biggest omega he has ever seen stumbles through the door, completely lacking the finesse of movement Sehun had shown moments ago. 

"Chanyeol," Yixing says, unimpressed, while the omega whines as he holds his knee, then his elbow and then rubs briefly his shoulder, all of him as subtle as a house on fire and wow is he ok? Because his scent is just- 

"Yixing has asked you not to run in here so many times I have lost count," Sehun says.

The omega breaks into a sweet smile. "I'm sorry xingxing I was just excited." And then he spots Jongin, eyes bulging, mouth shaping into a perfect o.

"Wow" says Chanyeol, completely focused on Jongin, approaching like pulled by an invisible force. It's a bit unnerving and Jongin sees Sehun take the opportunity to do what is -definitely- escaping to the sick room. "He's the king's mate to be isn't he? That's so cool, he smells so _different_."

Jongin frowns minutely, "I'm Jongin." People keep taking about him like he isn't there. And of course he'd smell different, he's from another pack, he already knows he is easy to recognize.

Yixing shakes his head, stands up swiftly and puts his back to them to sort through a pile of herbs on a small table at Jongin's left just a moment before Chanyeol drops beside him on the floor. "I'm Chanyeol and I'm weird," he says, no hint of either humor or self-deprecation.

Jongin looks at him, taking in how comfortable Chanyeol looks. "Why would you say that about yourself?" Jongin tilts his head, relaxing in his curiosity.

"It's true! Everyone says so, too! I think it's because I make things? Things that didn't exist before? But I also think... it may be something else." Chanyeol bows closer into a conspiratorial whisper, his scent smothering Jongin. "Some say I'm closer to the mothers but to be honest I don't think that's it, I mean I don't hear any voices in my head or anything," he shrugs, sitting back, like he just didn't casually brush off a communal supposition that he is closer to the gods; a gift that warrants prestige and favor within most packs, especially considering shamanism tends to be exclusive of female alphas and he is a male omega, bottom of the food chain.

Jongin's cheeky tongue slips. "So you are a... compulsive liar?"

Chanyeol scoffs, nor offended nor surprised at his overly familiar tone, it makes Jongin feel like they met long ago instead of today. "I would never! I _make_ things, not make things up, silly! Things like, like hand stairs and tools and _things_." Jongin has no idea what those are but shrugs it off. "I often have problems putting names to them that's why I come to Sehun, he also helps me with other things, xingxing too but he's always very occupied? Baekhyun and Jongdae are nice too, I don't have a family either?" Jongin wants to express condolences but Chanyeol quickly adds "I did but I don't anymore, it's ok."

Jongin snaps his mouth shut and tilts his head; notices Chanyeol's scent again, too acute, too much for an omega but too flowery and sweet to be anything else, notices his eager eyes and dirty knees, legs and forearms scratched and scabbed like he spends a lot of unnecessary time walking as a man without going back to his wolf to fasten his healing or avoid that sort of bruises completely, he notices his stained fingers of making paint and smiles, sees Chanyeol's smile widen in answer and thinks weird is something he can work with. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Minseok rolls himself awake. There are rumors that Kings sleep as men, a recklessly hedonist thing; its practical and safer to sleep as a wolf and Minseok can't speak for the entirety of his lineage but that's how he's found rest all his life. He rises from the floor as a man and dresses himself, exits his quarters and walks towards the south-eastern exit. For tactical advantage, King's Quarters were built a long long time ago in the highest point of a big slope, it faces north-east so two sides would always be hit by the sun as it rises and then as it sets. 

Despite its name, Minseok doesn't lives alone; all important ruling charges and their immediate families live in King's Quarters, close enough to provide him safety, but far enough for privacy if he chose to have it.

He hears the sound of paws first and then feet on stout wooden floor behind him before Kyungsoo flanks him, presses his forehead to Minseok's jaw as greeting and acknowledgment of his higher rank. Minseok pats him fondly on the hip before resting his forearm against the door-frame. It's a lateral door and Minseok gets to see into the horizon, far and wide, feels the sun on his face and the heat of his brother's nakedness behind him.

Alpha brothers of kings are often sent away and kept as far away from the King as possible. If anything happened to Minseok, Kyungsoo would take his place rightfully until Minseok's heir was of age if he had one, with things as they are, Kyungsoo would have nobody to compete with for the throne. Many thought Minseok stupid for having Kyungsoo as his second, but after what they lived through with their parents, Minseok thinks that his brother betraying him isn't something he needs to worry about at the moment.

Minseok puts his head out, tastes the air, "I can smell him."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you are horny," Kyungsoo answers dryly.

Minseok grins. "Aren't you supposed to be _the_ tracker? You are going to tell me you can't?"

"Of course I can, I _could_ , but unlike you, I have no intentions of keeping stock of his whereabouts," Kyungsoo says. "That's what you got literally three quarters of this pack doing, Minseok, it's a good thing you'll be knotting him at full moon because otherwise we will all die of starvation in the winter, our crops left tragically unattended."

Minseok tsks derisively but still, he can't deny he is eager to be mated. 

It's not conventional for a King to assume the position unclaimed because of the idea that unclaimed kings tend to be more reckless; Minseok is relatively young for a king, which makes him more easily targetable, more likely to be seen as gullible or weak and that is not something an alpha king can handle in nice ways, whether it be with other kingdoms or in regards to the people of his own. It also creates some social stress; now, what Junmyeon and Jongdae can't handle, Yixing, trusted and well positioned enough and an omega, takes care of. But there is only so much work they can add to their already big responsibilities. The community needs a king's mate to take care of the affairs demanded from the position. 

The celebration will also give Minseok the opportunity to meet with many representatives of packs of all over his kingdom in a more relaxed, social tone. Minseok has a possible war brewing with the kingdom of the east and he hopes that this both buys him time to settle it diplomatically and earns him support should he need to lead his people into bellicose action.

He has a duty to fulfill, to carry his lineage; in a society stratified by the strength of the blood, of fertility, with such a high cub mortality rate, where he and his mate to be are the most likely to be successful in breeding strong pups that one day will fight, and dream, and build their kingdom. Minseok is bound by his position. 

If his own heritage isn't a personal reason enough, there are others. The former king and queen were fearsome mates. Minseok, in retrospective, doubts they were ever in love with each other but they were a team, they supported each other and their community with unity and strength as mates. Even if they may have never had each other's hearts, they had each other's backs and Minseok wishes to have that for himself. 

If he can't have love, he'll settle for a complementary equal, cordial company and heirs.

"How's Chanyeol?"

"Why does the King ask about that omega in particular?" Kyungsoo asks, tone excessively formal and Minseok struggles not to smile.

"I'm not asking because I care but because I know you do," Minseok knows Kyungsoo will try to deny it so he justifies him himself. "Of course you'd have personal interest in his welfare, it was you who found him, brought him here," Minseok continues. "I don't have the luxury to care about individuals but you do, brother."

"He's still the same," Kyungsoo says, and changes gears. "They say your future mate is a savage, that he is a raw eater from the edges of your kingdom, that he spends more time as wolf than he does as man and that he is both quiet and rude in speech."

"So they say I'll be mating with you?" Minseok cheeks, mock surprise. "That is truly offensive."

Kyungsoo glares at him and Minseok sighs, "its fine, it's actually good news, I'd be more worried if they were saying he's weak or some nonsensical thing like that."

"So you've seen him," Kyungsoo affirms.

"Why do you say that?"

"You are too relaxed," Kyungsoo answers half turning to look at the boy, who approaches Minseok with breakfast, honeyed milk and strawberries. Minseok didn't cross anyone walking this way so it probably took some time until someone realized he was awake already. 

Minseok nods and Kyungsoo continues "and your worries give me place to think he is thin, isn't he?"

"...how's the goat?" Minseok asks the boy, lips twitching and it's a good enough answer for his brother.

"I'm afraid the goat is dead, my king."

"Next time catch two, make sure they are pregnant when you do and don't hurt them."

Mark looks confused but nods anyways before taking his leave.

Kyungsoo stares at him for a moment before saying "so are you planning on raising goats now?"

"Yep," Minseok answers.

Kyungsoo coughs, "you are mad."

"'m not," Minseok replies, cheeks rounding full of strawberries.

"You are failing at this."

" _Not_."

"You wanna raise baby goats? They will never reach adulthood much less give milk. You know what's going to happen to them, right? The pups will mow them; they will only be good for meat with all that stress."

"That is not going to happen, you know why?" Minseok assures, menacingly waving a fruit under Kyungsoo's nostrils.

"Why?"

"Guess who's gonna love milk even more than I? That's right, _pups_ ," Minseok goes on, "they are going to grow _fat_ , fat pups, strong and healthy, heed my words."

Kyungsoo steals some strawberries from him and says nothing, both of them satisfied to chew silently for a moment before Minseok asks "will you stay long enough to see me mated?"

"You know I will," Kyungsoo answers. "You want me for the hunt."

"I do," Minseok says before they are interrupted again.

"My lords."

Minseok smiles and turns to back to his brother. "It seems your students are waiting for you already."

"I'll be right there in a moment, Sanghyuk , get the others ready."

"He'll be there now," Minseok says, wraps an arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder and walks out of King's Hall with him, the place that is considered training grounds isn't particularly private or special, it's just an open clearing close by.

They are all born with the instinct but not every wolf knows how to hunt, the particularities that make an effective killer. Every pack has a responsibility to teach their members how to hunt individually but killing a wolf is not like killing a deer or a rabbit. It's part of Kyungsoo's responsibility to lead the youngest of the pack on their first hunts and to teach the best hunters on how to fight. Either way, Kyungsoo shows his people how to kill.

  
  


  
  


***

  
  


  
  


Jongin wakes up hot, skin crawling, scared for a moment of the consequences his heat arriving a full week too early would bring. 

He turns on his side, alone in his furs and shifts as a man. His sleepy human mind is able to analyze the state of his body in ways his wolf can't possibly. He is not in heat, but it's a near thing brewing in his body, the need to be fucked, to be bred. Jongin raises into his forearms, lip between his teeth he looks down on himself, searching for grounding; sees his hard cock, his chest expands and contract with even breaths. Heats are natural and this upcoming one won't be his first but it has never had the connotations, the weight this one in particular has, everything but mundane, a certain pressure on his untried capacity to carry his mate's pups. This heat will arrive in time of the greatest change in his life, the making of him the most important Omega of the kingdom, a ruler.

Though it's been heard of alphas falling for other alphas and omegas for omegas, in general they don't tend to be too sexually compatible so they don't gravitate towards that kind of relationship unless out of necessity. Omegas, especially noble ones whose blood purity and fertility is preserved until a suitable mate is found, tend to fall under the wing of older omegas for comforting, they don't fuck each other because they don't feel the urge and male omegas tend to be ill endowed but they do help each other through their heats, so Jongin is no stranger to touch or climax but he's never taken either cock or knot and the curiosity and excitement mixes with a sweet, effervescent type of anxiety. 

Jongin had never before had a name to put to the knot that will stretch him for the first time, never had a reason to fantasize. 

_Minseok_. 

A new wave of heat runs through him at the thought of it, urging him to surrender to his body's desire, messy hair dragging on the floor as he arches his spine, fingers himself slow, dragging his slick and stretching himself open, almost teasingly while he strokes his dick quick and hard; entire body shaking, arousal gripping him tight and breathless until he comes, longingly squeezing around his fingers and thickly on his fist, moaning one more time as he spreads his come on his skin half thought, half imagination, Minseok being able to scent his arousal from wherever he is, that Minseok will know tomorrow when he sees him, just how badly Jongin wills.

  
  


***

  
  


Sehun gives him a tiny smile and pours tea and Yixing straps woven bracelets around his wrists and puts flowers in his hair, one of the omegas living with Jongin, hovers by with a smile, occasionally dispensing advice and information about other nobles he thinks Jongin will need. He feels excited and nervous and it hasn't been that long since his arrival to king's company but expectation now makes him feel exposed, he's felt lonesome, especially with his heat so close, being denied from touch the last few days have seemed endless. He knows people have been arriving since his fifth day, their scents mixing, the already crowded king's company growing even louder and feistier.

"I think we are ready to go," Yixing says and Jongin nods, mute at the reminder of tonight he automatically reaches for Sehun's hand in search of comfort. Sehun holds and leads the way and Jongin breathes a bit easier when he steps out into the sun. It's relatively early and he is sleepy. He can rationalize the decision of conducting the hunt early, when the ceremony needs to happen at night, and he guesses the sun feels nice enough on his skin right now but he'd really _really_ prefer to be sleeping. He is nocturnal. His _entire race_ is nocturnal.

He isn't prepared to being in a place with this number of people, Jongin is only used to his tiny pack of twenty-five individuals, of the constant rhythmic roll of the seashore and the whisper of the sand and the wind between the threes. Here there are so many voices he is enticed, after a moment of looking he can identify different packs and families for more than scent; a certain type of nose, the repetition of the bow of a philtrum, a certain shade of dirty blonde hair or deep red fur, sewed patterns of clothes, certain stones for jewelry. Only one pack has perforations, ornaments dangling from their ears, another wear their hair long and braided. And as Jongin looks, he is looked upon, measured as well. Some gazes are friendly and joyous and others are disapproving or resentful--his mother had told him to expect as such.

As he is lead into a clearing close by, Jongin would say it's a good day for sunbathing and napping, and the worst possible day for hunting. The sky is blue, the air is clear and there is a gentle breeze that will surely carry their scent to the prey's nose. They are best hunters during the night and this couldn't be more opposite to that. Jongin is worried the hunt will draw out into a persecution of hours and hours, a test of endurance more than wit as it tends to happen in spaces where prey and hunter can see and hear each other clearly.

As they walk amongst the crowd he spots someone that catches his eye, because he is lean and beautiful and obviously part of the hunting party of his pack but an omega, and Jongin finds himself curious. "Who is that?"

Yixing opens his mouth to answer but somebody else beats him to it.

"That's Zitao, from one of the packs of the south, one of the highest ranked omegas. Doesn't fight but he is an excellent hunter."

Yixing answers Jongin's next unvoiced question. "And this is Hakyeon." He turns to the aforementioned and asks "Wonsik and Jaehwan are here?"

"No, they aren't" Hakyeon answers, and Yixing and him share a look that Jongin is sure is meaningful to a circumstance he is completely ignorant of. Jongin graces the situation with a half thought related to having time to learn about it later when Hakyeon continues as they walk "apparently, he was a favourite for king's mate"

 _Oh_.

"Oh" Jongin finds himself seizing up Zitao in a different manner now. Because, somehow, without trying it, he managed to best him.

Hakyeon sighs "but it's you, you know? He chose you."

And yes, Jongin knows, but he hadn't given it conscious thought, how this isn't something happening only to him, wonders, briefly, if the whole ordeal was for Zitao as casual as it was for him, another possibility and nothing else, neither longed for nor dreaded or if it was something he coveted; power and position.

"There are so many people," Sehun says, diverting the conversation and Jongin nods, still holding his hand "and they are all here to see you too." Sehun turns to him, gaze questioning and Jongin smiles, grateful about his worry. Jongin is ok; he just needs to- there. He pats Sehun's hand before he lets go as soon as he sees the tall head of his pack alpha, his uncle, smiling and spreading his arms for him. Jongin all but slams against his chest, at home right where he is.

"Alpha."

"Did you miss me?" his alpha's voice rumbles, teasing. "Are you going to cry, Nini?" Jongin whines a negative, a weight of loneliness lifting off his shoulders immediately, relief. His pack alpha pulls back, big hands cupping Jongin's shoulders as he stares down at him and Jongin lets that familiar feeling of nakedness, both scary and welcome, envelope him. The pack alpha knows everything about him. 

"You will do good," his uncle says, eyes full of light for him, and just like that, Jongin knows he will; the soil beneath him feels solid again, his feet firmly planted. As he gets his cheek kissed by his auntie, to his surprise he sees his cousin pop out from behind his uncle to whom Yixing, Sehun and Hakyeon are introducing themselves to, wide smile and crinkled eyes.

"Tae!" Jongin stretches his hand and they lace their fingers together, foreheads almost touching, Taemin meeting him with a smile as big as his before he wrinkles his nose "you stink." Jongin sighs sufferingly in reply. "but I expected it," Taemin finishes. Although Taemin is an alpha, he is too closely related to Jongin for his currently raging pheromones to smell anything but appalling.

"How's everyone? How is mom?" Jongin asks and sees in his eyes the moment Taemin chooses honesty instead of teasing for his answer.

"Everyone is fine, happy... nervous too, a lot like you are feeling right now I suppose," Taemin pulls back but doesn't let's go of Jongin's hands as they walk. "This is so weird? I feel like it was two days ago you where whining because you didn't want to be an omega and now you are off to-" Taemin gesticulates meaningfully before he continues "get your freak on with The King." 

Jongin laughs, bashful, he had forgotten how badly he had wanted to be anything but an omega, luckily he had grown out of it fast enough. "You didn't want to be an alpha either, remember?"

Taemin scrunches his face "so much work." They smile at each other. "I still don't think being a high rank alpha fits with my inclinations" he says, then quickly adds "you look ridiculous," and tugs at the crown of primrose in Jongin's hair.

"And those are? Lounging and putting your dick in things?" Jongin answers and places the flowers on Taemin's head, calls him pretty and Taemin pouts playfully for a quarter of a second before his expression straightens again,

"Exactly."

"Tae I'm saying this again; I'm pretty sure those are literally any alpha or beta male's inclinations" he answers, delighted. He's missed this, missed Taemin.

"Why do you insist in comparing me to everyone else when I'm so much more attractive?" Taemin says, half serious, half airily as he kisses Jongin's jawline and lets him go and he's ready to chase him, a comeback in his tongue but, Yixing, who had been walking by them, touches his elbow.

Jongin changes directions and instinctively knows they are there. Minseok is here. 

Their eyes meet for a moment before Minseok turns and walks away.

"Go," someone whispers belatedly, Jongin is already going, long legs letting him catch up to Minseok too quick to give him time to doubt.

"Mate to be," Minseok says, "Jongin," and his voice is softer, less teasing than it had been in the orchard. 

Jongin thought that this time he'd be more prepared for meeting Minseok, having seen him beforehand and in such an unexpected and tense situation. 

He's wrong. So wrong. Add it to the list of _Kim Jongin Miscalculated Again_ because oh this is Jongin's courting gift and courting is often something undiscussed, sort of private, kind of obvious, a formality. But this is sumptuous and public, explicitly desirous, and Minseok is smiling, twinkling eyes as he drinks in Jongin's embarrassed, happy face. 

"What do you want?" Minseok asks, loud enough for his voice to carry and Jongin blinks slowly, his eyes are lost amongst the woods for a moment, thinks, tilts his head before turning to Minseok, heart jumping to his throat, their gazes focusing on each other. Minseok is asking about his wooing prize; what would Jongin be satisfied with. Another thing that is scantly ever done; Alphas tending to propose gifts in parallel to their affections and capabilities, in retrospective Jongin should have expected this, The King asking for a challenge.

The question is also loaded, especially this close, Minseok's wolf can feel what Jongin's wants already, desire an answer itself. Minseok offers his hand and Jongin rises his arm and places his hand on top of Minseok's, Minseok flips his hand around and the fingers of his other hand caress up Jongin's palm, a touch that wants to grip; Jongin can feel it all the way up to his throat, Minseok's hand ghost stroking up his arm to the curve of his elbow, leading him away, one hand sliding to his waist while the other cradles his hand, delicately. Makes him face away from the packs, walk away to the direction he will go to hunt and hopefully woo Jongin. 

"Jongin," Minseok repeats again softer this time in their illusory privacy "what do you want?" 

Jongin fills his eyes of blue and green, and his ears with the murmur of the wind, of the woods, of all things living. Minseok scents like raging fire of pine and wood, of thunderstorm, falling leaves, snow melting as spring hits, a blossoming flower and belonging.

It rolls off his tongue easily "anything" _nothing, everything. You._ "I know you have a- around here? A boar, bring me one." Jongin turns in time to see Minseok's face twist in pleasure at his request, feel the excited squeeze of his hand around his waist, the thin leather of his new clothes rustling before he lets go.

"Then you will have two," Minseok answers easily, stepping away from him. Jongin can tell when he is dismissed and they step away from each other. Minseok walks behind him, moment broken, feelings gearing up towards the hunt; Jongin's brain stuttering, he comes back to stand by Yixing, wondering if this is as smooth as Minseok will always be in the show of his affection, at the moment of giving, because if that's the case, Jongin feels unready but raring to gorge himself on his generosity. 

Jongin lifts his gaze to see Minseok gesturing to Kyungsoo and whispering something in his ear. Kyungsoo stares at him and then turns his head to stare at Jongin. Minseok laughs. Jongin ducks his head again but Yixing chuckles knowingly beside him and, as the laughter spreads like a chain reaction, he can't help smiling too. 

Jongdae is fetched for, whining. A tall alpha stands close to him and he quiets down fast enough, starts taking off his clothes, transforming into a wolf first of all before he starts trotting around what Jongin guesses are the people Minseok chose to accompany him. Taekwoon, Yixing's mate passes by, bowing for a kiss before he joins them. It's a ridiculously small number especially for such big game. The crowd isn't distributed in any purposeful manner, they sorted themselves as they arrived in a way in which they can all see Minseok. There is a generalized sense of excitement, of eagerness, healthy competition as the hunters, mostly alphas, betas and a few rare omegas, tease each other, measure each other up as they start shedding their clothing, there is hooting and patting of naked body parts and loud laughter. 

Minseok looks small amongst them, he is younger and a head shorter than most but he is strong. He isn't chunky, the sinuous roll of his body that accompanies his gait speaks of flexibility, of capacity, empowerment. Minseok's control of his own body is very apparent.

"You are looking like you want to eat him," Sehun mumbles at Jongin's shoulder as Minseok steps out of his clothes, strong thighs peppered with dark hair, the involuntary flex of a healthy pectoral muscle, scars glistening in the sun "but he is going to eat you."

Jongin feels himself blush all the way up to his ears as Minseok drops his tooth and claw collar, the last thing to go, into the grass at his feet.

"I hate you," Jongin mumbles and doesn't has to turn to know Sehun is laughing at him.

"Mate to be has chosen his prize," Minseok says. "I will hunt north; you are welcome to go in any other direction." Grinning, hands rubbing against each other, a childish gesture to match the childish excitement in his eyes before he straightens his expression. "Friends, family," he looks around, chest expanding as he takes in the representatives of all the packs of his kingdom, his strongest, lingers on Jongin's pack alpha and they nod subtly at each other. Jongin feels something tugging at his gut at how pleased with what he sees Minseok looks before he claps once and says, "let's go."

Jongin's hand flies up, a half-aborted gesture to cover his mouth before he drops it again. Minseok's wolf is big, seems to make up for all the size his man lacks; black snouted and silver backed, yellow eyes more obviously clever and much too old for an animal, too wise, too aware of the nature of things that plague both beast and men. There is a sense of superiority about him that is more apparent like this, like no being would be match to him in mind or muscle, the alpha of alphas, and Jongin's knees feel weak before him, fingers itchy to touch; this is who he's been chosen to be equal to, his match. He exhales a shuddery sigh, lungs full of anticipation for the future and the sound catches Minseok's ears, their eyes meet and Jongin feels breathless with how knowing the wolf's gaze is. 

It's like every pack alpha has been waiting for this moment, as they all take off to different directions under Minseok's lupine eyes and as he turns, followed close by his chosen companions, Jongin catches himself ridiculously and prematurely wanting to tell him not to go, like Minseok doesn't knows already that he doesn't needs to put himself in danger for him, that there is nothing for him to win that Jongin won't give him freely and gladly.

Almost as soon as Minseok is gone, Baekhyun, Kibum and Heechul sit close by to chat, not close enough to distract but close enough for Jongin and the noble omegas with him to feel soothed by their protective, companiable beta scent. 

"They are very beautiful," Jongin says, looking at the three of them, learning their names and ranks.

"Aren't they? Our diplomats," Yixing says.

"Capable of convincing fire to throw itself onto the water" Sehun adds, on a low tone that asks not to be heard.

Jongin, Sehun and Yixing are crowded by the omegas of the visiting packs, sitting around together in the grass, eating berries and slicing apples for the night, exchanging gossip and dipping their fingers in honey. Discussing on their differences, on how long their trips were; some topics of conversation are light, some of them are friendly, want to gift Jongin with stones or flowers or stories. Others want to know what attitudes he will take before certain situations regarding omegas now that he will be responsible for them, that he will have the power to decide for them. 

At some point after the sun passes the cusp of its arch on the sky, there is a comfortable lull on the conversations around him when a small voice Jongin hadn't heard before starts speaking, "three weeks ago my best friend, an omega, was taken by force by a beta from another pack." The girl continues, playing with the beads on his brother's hair, "she was nowhere near her heat... some would say it was just out of spite. She is a common, they both are," the girl's eyes are unwavering, "there was nobody with authority that would settle the issue."

Jongin turns to Yixing, but the gaze he returns is hermetic as he languidly feeds berries to a young pup that has found his way onto his lap.

"My friend refuses to settle for less retribution for the offense than what she asks, and no one will hear her."

Jongin feels emotion choking him. "If I was alpha mate," some frown at him confusedly as he quickly adds "I don't wish to give reassurances based on uncertain futures." Jongin looks down at his hands, trying to express himself as honestly as he can. "I'd personally go to see your friend, hear her story and make sure the punishment is just."

"She wants him dead, you know?" their eyes meet, and her gaze is surprisingly fond.

Jongin huffs. "I doubt dead is good enough but if it were just, I'd kill him myself."

Somebody laying on the grass raises their voice and breaks the moment. "Jongin, haven't you realized he's imprinted on you?"

"Uh?" he asks, trying to find his interloper with his eyes as somebody shoves food into his mouth.

"the king," somebody else supplies, Jinyoung, Jongin remembers.

" _What?_ " Jongin asks followed by several sounds of confusion as the pup Yixing had in his lap decides he needs to feed him too but keeps aiming for his nostril. Laughter is already spreading around him. The pup gives up, more interested in laughing along and Jongin covers his face and keels over as the conversation continues around him.

 _'Well, they do say love is blind'_

_'I'm pretty sure he isn't blind; I'd also be distracted paying attention to other parts of The King'_

_'Really? Enough to ignore imprinting?!'_

_'With all due respect have you taken a good proper look at that man's-'_

Jongin whines, his mind reeling with the realization, and the laughter around him gets louder. 

_'And it's not new, so they met before'_

_'Ooh Jonginnie here has been naughty'_

"You are all teasing me," Jongin says but laughs too, sitting up, embarrassed. "Stop teasing me," then they hear a howl Jongin instantly identifies it as Jongdae. It's a location call, and soon all the packs howl back; his wolf mind translating the echoes into distances, identities, hunting statuses. The answers die down before Jongdae howls again and then there is another sound, cheerful, almost smug; Kyungsoo's wolf. 

Hakyeon laughs somewhere at his right, and then an alpha stops and shifts close by them, looking North.

"Junmyeon," Sehun is already standing, stepping between arms and legs of Jongin's impromptu entourage as he takes off his clothes, "I'll go." 

Oh, so that's Junmyeon. He is tiny and kind of cute, he looks gentle even when he is clearly tense.

Junmyeon frowns at Sehun for a second before he turns to Yixing again "Yixing, I don't think-" Sehun wobbles on his feet at the sudden dismissal.

"Junmyeon," Yixing says, deliberately not looking at the alpha "I think it would be good for him if you let Sehun go."

Junmyeon turns around and takes off with Sehun, another, younger alpha following quickly after them.

Yixing mumbles something about alphas and big game and needing help carrying it before he gets distracted by Hakyeon, who wants to discuss the movements of the stars.

  


  
  


***

  
  


  


It takes a couple of hours more before the first packs start returning, carrying deer or rabbit, chicken or goat, bigger hunting parties with less ambitious prey naturally returning before Minseok's. More people gather in the clearing around Jongin to tend to wounded hunters, skin and bone the spoils, prepare them to be eaten tonight. Jongin is still receiving attention despite there being plenty to do; he keeps being offered food but, grown bored of entertaining his stomach he keeps politely declining the offers. Clothes are gathered and Minseok's party's are folded and placed in front of Jongin, who runs his hands through them, curiosity making him indiscrete. He lifts Minseok's trophy collar and examines it, letting his hands wander as he converses distractedly. He is too nervous to do anything except wait, eyes straying to the edge of the threes, his wait accompanied by the arrhythmic crack of stone as Hakyeon patiently teaches a couple of young pups the right amount of strength needed to crack almonds without ruining the flesh. 

Just when Jongin is about to get genuinely worried, the wind changes, allows him to scent Minseok before he breaches the cover of the trees and Jongin is on his feet without thinking it, eyes searching until they find his golden silhouette approaching. Sehun leads the march, followed by Taekwoon and Changmin, another alpha, carrying one boar between the two of them and then another, marginally bigger, brought by Minseok in the front and Kyungsoo and Jongdae in the back, Junmyeon walking a few paces behind them.

Changmin and Taekwoon deposit their charge at a safe distance but on obvious display for Jongin; he sees Minseok's mouth form the words 'keep moving', sees Kyungsoo's little huff as they draw closer and closer, practically laying the kill at his feet when they drop the long green branch the boar got tied to. Jongin has a second to appreciate the reddened skin of Minseok's shoulder as he rolls it. He looks cute, _cute_ , a bit winded, approval seeking and eager. Jongin hadn't even thought about it, that if there is a moment in which he can deny him, it's this, he can, right at this moment call this whole thing off and he wouldn't be looked upon like any less.

Jongin tilts his head and appraises his gifts with the gravity they deserve. He crouches by the big female lain at his feet, running a hand against the grind of her short, coarse hair, relishing in the resistance. Her eyes are dull but still look mad with fury even after death, and Jongin spreads his fingers feeling underneath flesh and muscle, sinew and bone, life and force taken for him. Each boar probably weighs at least thrice Jongin's own weight; he can see in his mind's eye, the fight each must have put up until they laid down and died, giving up their lives with Minseok's teeth buried deep and final on their throats, squeezing windpipes and puncturing jugulars. 

Jongin moistens his fingertips in sticky blood, still warm, and stands, like shaking off a daydream. Realizes he is biting his lip, Minseok's collar weighing heavily around his raised wrist, and now, like this, Jongin can see it, can taste it, realizes it was always there from their childhood, the way he pulls Minseok to him like the parched earth sucks in the rain drops from the skies.

"I accept your gifts, alpha," Jongin says, as evenly as he can, "as plentiful as they are, I will take them."

Minseok's blood streaked mouth makes his answering grin look excessively carnal as he lowers his head and allows Jongin to put his trophy collar around his neck, hands caressing his collarbones, palms the top of his chest for the briefest of moments and yet, it's so hard to breathe and think with how well their scents mingle, raw and right.

"Yes" Minseok exhales.

Jongin hears what is distinctively Taemin's voice, whispering ' _damn_ ' and can't help cracking a smile as he steps back, afraid he will start getting wet if he stays this close to Minseok a moment longer. Suddenly afraid he's too greedy, too hungry to make it until tonight, the abrupt awareness of the force of their mutual desire startling but welcome. He takes his eyes off the king and finds Yixing's, knowing, and Sehun's gently stretched hand, beckoning, urging him to wait. Jongin's wolf protests when he stretches his arm and lets himself be lead away.

"As one more gift to commemorate this occasion," Minseok's voice rises amongst the crowd and everyone stops and turns. Jongin doesn't turn back but waits, eyes drawn to Minseok's playful mouth, the stains his own bloodied fingers left on his shoulders feel like a mark of possession; through his nonchalance, Jongin can see he doesn't wants him to go and its beautiful, flattering, when they are meant to have the rest of their lives to be together "I'll send for new clothes to be made for you out of the hide of either of these animals I have brought you."

"Then my king shall have sent one for himself as well, if it on me depends, to match."

Minseok is cute, Jongin decides, like this, surprised at his quick reply, then pleased, he laughs "fair enough."

The crowd parts for Jongin but their gazes weight nothing on his skin, only Minseok's does, a midday sun stuck on the nape of his neck like the heat of a palm urging him to bow.

  
  


***

  
  


"I'm leaving," Kyungsoo deadpans.

"What? Why?" Minseok stops pacing for a moment before he starts again.

Kyungsoo stares at Minseok, unimpressed. "I am not sticking around to hear you fuck loudly for an entire week, and considering recent events, I think I'm gonna have to get _as far away as I can._ "

"I see," Minseok looks thoughtful as he paces back and forth silently through his chambers, the sky is red, the end of this day foreboding the heat of tomorrow. Close by, they can already smell the feast cooking.

Minseok stops. "Wait, _a week_?" Minseok stares into the horizon. "At least two, brother you insult both me and my mate to be, I honestly think he merits _at least_ three weeks of uninterrupted loud fucking."

"I hate you," Kyungsoo says.

"I'm not naming any of my children after you."

Kyungsoo snorts.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"Jongin," 

Jongin's only answer is to roll away from the voice.

"Jongin wake up, nap-time is over," 

_Nap-time forever. No getting up. Bye._

"We need to bathe and dress you," Sehun says, voice approaching, "it's almost time."

Jongin shifts, without opening his eyes, pats around until he finds Sehun's arm and pulls. Sehun lets himself be pulled down, lays chest to Jongin's back with a sigh that is half exasperation, half surrender as he wraps his arm around his middle, giving in to Jongin's obvious laziness and need for comfort. 

Jongin honestly thought he was gonna take a dunk on the river as a wolf and then shake it off, but Yixing takes him home, a brief walk that helps him wake a bit and stands him before the fireplace, gently wipes him down with lavender scented water to help him feel clean and relaxed. Jongin on his part feels mostly just cold and nervous. 

"We were going to do this differently," Yixing says as he offers mint leafs for Jongin to chew on "but we weren't counting on him scent marking you like this."

"Yeah I doubt he'd appreciate us trying to wipe or disguise it even the smallest bit," Sehun says, then smiles, giving Jongin's naked, shivering shape a onceover "are we feeling a little hot already?"

Jongin robs Yixing's wet rag and slaps Sehun in the face with it. Sehun retaliates and soon it's a full waged water war in Yixing's living room, whom first drops his hands, a picture of defeat before he straightens his shoulders and slaps them both in the butt.

"Why me too?!" whines Sehun as Jongin laughs and rubs at the sting in his buttock, if anything, feeling even more playful

"I'm sure you can think of something" says Yixing.

"How dare you imply I'm not absolutely innocent," Sehun replies so honestly outraged both Yixing and Jongin end up bent in laughter. 

After that, it's easy, how their solemn tension fluctuates back and forth into laughter. He knows he's being dressed to get naked. He is helped into a garment much like the one he was presented the day of his arrival except its material is woven the color of dry bones and so soft and light he feels like wearing nothing. It leaves his arms bare, profound cuts from his hips to the seam of where it falls below his knees for freedom of movement and flow. Yixing ties a sash around his waist of twisted rope and around his neck, collars of beads and seeds, perforated conch shell making cascading sounds when they swing playfully on his chest as he walks; Yixing taps him between the shoulder blades, urging him to straighten his back with results that last naught. 

Costume would dictate that the tribe's witch -that member which is closer to the mothers- to visit Jongin, advice and prepare him, which honestly Jongin feels is mostly just soothing his nerves or something more than anything else. But Jaejoong never comes. Yixing looks strangely relieved 

"He tends to find relaying good news unnecessary," he says "so I'd almost consider it a good omen, his absence." 

"That or he's drunk," Sehun adds. "the pups left these for you, Chanyeol probably made them."

Jongin plays with the woven straws of the flower crowns, his mood thoughtful but his mind unable to focus on anything in particular. Jongin has always found ornamentation impractical above all else but the rosemary and lilies that are placed in his head weight nothing and as he plays with the ragged edges of the rope around his waist, he thinks he can already see the petals scattered on the marshy ground of the forest, when he rises his gaze, meets Yixing and Sehun's pleased ones and feels his cheeks heat up.

"You are beautiful," Yixing says, eyes fond and Jongin laughs, embarrassed, unused to hear it.

Sehun calls him cute and leaves briefly after, saying he is going to visit Chanyeol since only claimed couples are allowed to assist and not long after that, Yixing links their fingers and they walk slowly but steadily, leading Jongin towards King's Hall, the last lights of the sunset a burning slice of heat purpling the sky behind his back and fire and song waiting for him.

The terrain surrounding and leading to King's Hall is bustling with people, mostly commoners, cooking and singing; Jongin and everyone invited to the dinner gather inside the hall, to where the King's throne is. Jongin has been here before, Sehun showed him around his first day at King's Company and the enclosed place causes him even a stronger impression this time, it's almost suffocating hot with people and smells and he is momentarily glad his clothes are so thin. The throne is a wooden thing, big and old, half covered in furs. There is no certainty anymore over who exactly built it but the artist's legacy remains as imposing as the first day it was placed inside the spacious room built to house it. 

Minseok is sitting on the floor in front of it, Junmyeon by his side, deep in discussion with other alphas. He looks good, Jongin instantly notes, he is wearing black hide, Minseok's arms are bare and so are his legs, forearms resting on his raised knees, expression serious as he explains something Jongin can't hear, the flaps of the bottom of his tunic covering the space between his legs. His sash woven purely out of mane, the leather stiff and cut in a manner that is strange to what Jongin knows of his pack and what he's seen people here wear daily too. The principle is the same and so are probably the mechanics of putting the garment on and taking it off but its flashy and elegant in a way he isn't used to see and somehow it makes Jongin feel even more naked on the delicate fabric he is wearing. There are many voices chattering before the food is served; the space is illuminated with small torches so it's warm and noisy; in this room where the King holds court, the mood is light but there is a sense of trepidation hanging in the air. Jongdae approaches them to start light conversation with him and Yixing, makes Jongin laugh quickly and embarrassingly and still, for a moment, Jongin feels acutely on display. Although nobody is openly staring at him and Yixing is right by him, he feels alone, like they are blurs running past and he is the only one that isn't anonymous. 

Him and Minseok.

Jongin can tell somehow that Minseok is also nervous, apprehensive about having to be put on display like this; what Jongin knows of him making him feel that Minseok would prefer intimacy over showmanship, always. This is a traditional festivity, a joyful occasion. This is also politics. 

Instinct tells him to go to his alpha but he restraints himself, wavering on his feet, looking around and playing with Yixing's fingers, waits until Minseok rises to greet him, feels the tension in the room, feels the pull between them as Minseok walks to him. Looks down at him as Minseok too, takes Jongin's appearance in, his scent as he takes his hand, a gentle touch that is branding, expression serious, tender before he stands on his tiptoes, encouraging him to bend closer with something playful dancing in the corner of his eyes

"You won't be offered a sit close to me," Minseok says against his throat. "I'd regret it if you didn't get to eat your fill," and Jongin's breath stutters at the desire laced with the words, understands, eyelashes fluttering as Minseok excuses himself and goes to resume his argument. Jongin appreciates the sentiment, feels like he's going to need the strength for later.

Food isn't served in any particular manner, everything is cooked outside by anyone willing and able to and the food is made for everyone currently staying in King's Company although the ones inside King's Hall, like Jongin, are to stay in and only mated individuals are allowed to bring trays; everything is served together, sweet and savory, berries, almonds and meats to choose from, cooked and raw. Jongin stays by Yixing who introduces him finally, formally to his mate Taekwoon, Hakyeon appearing shortly after to give easy conversation while everyone arranges themselves on the floor, rank and pack mingled, a vaguely rectangular form with Minseok and the throne behind him on one side and Jongin on the other, their gazes meeting occasionally across the room, the only unclaimed ones; so many people yet no scents that can properly distract them from each other. Its maddening. The food eventually stops coming into the room and it grows quiet outside, everything has been cooked and the people outside king's hall have gone to their own gatherings and occupations; without the music and the extra chatter to fill in the silent gaps, Jongin, who isn't the most articulate on most days; too honest and sometimes lacking in words, keeps finding himself losing the trail of his thoughts despite Jongdae's charisma when telling stories, vague introductions to everyone sitting around that Jongin doesn't know and Yixing's gentle prods for him to join in, he is periodically distracted by Minseok's mouth, colored from blackberries, wrapped around his greasy fingers, a casual suck between chuckles and bites. He fills his own mouth full of sweet fruit and succulent cuts of smooth liber, boar tummy, flesh fatty and tender of the best cuts he's been served. With every different new flavour he gets to taste, Jongin fidgets where he sits, aware of Minseok's gaze as he consumes his spoils, the last form of acceptance of the gifts his alpha has brought for him, turning the strength that Minseok used to show his desire into his own, to reciprocate in kind. Jongin thinks he could eat and eat and his desire couldn't possibly grow any greater.

Eventually, relaxed from satiation but internally nervous he silently rests his head on Yixing's shoulder, who continues talking with Jongdae. He hears Hakyeon coo at him and then his long fingers running through his hair. Jongin is wet and his dick is half hard already and nobody gives it away but he knows he probably reeks; he can feel it on Minseok too as he stares at him from under his eyelashes, feels himself nervous grin at how he is making him want to crawl, crawl the length of the room until he can grind against him, drown himself on him. He isn't ashamed because it's not a shameful thing, everyone knows what they are here for and in this enclosed space, their attraction affects everyone, a sweet madness that disperses in the air with every touch, every look, every word exchanged. Feeding metamorphoses into seduction, voices get breathier, laughter gets throatier. Someone moans; Jongin feels his skin erupt in goosebumps. 

Minseok sighs and its soft yet it slices through. "This is enough," he stands, and everyone around him does as he. Minseok lowers himself on the throne and Jongin feels his fingertips itch with desire to touch, body hot under the king's gaze, he nibbles on his finger, tasting the bitter and sweet of roasted apples while around and between them, clothes fall off, a resounding kiss, a chuckle until the voices are replaced with the gentle scratch of paws on wooden floor.

Jongin lifts his gaze from the pale expanse of Minseok's thighs and moves his feet, walks amongst wolves, stepping lightly between leftovers, half empty plates, turned glasses, jewelry and leather. He feels lulled, fuzzy with satisfaction and lust, like he is entering a trance. His heat prickles under his skin, an on and off itch that is everywhere; coming from the inside, like a fever that will have him on edge for at least a few days more before it finally falls upon him, ravenous and consuming. 

He's been instructed on do's and don'ts of ceremonial, so Jongin bows, falls on his knees, eyes nailed on the floor between Minseok's feet, hands ghost touch against the king's knees before he rises again, stands tall and finally runs his gaze along his body, stares him in the eye, his ruler, his alpha, the strongest of all, and it's all for Jongin, so much power for him to lay claim to, to share. Minseok reaches for him, Jongin hurriedly puts himself at his reach, small hands, so hot, an electric touch that pulls him closer and Jongin lets himself drop on Minseok's lap, instinctively tries to fit himself there, pliancy in every gesture and Minseok helps him, pulls him closer, the first real touches like the strike that ignites a fire.

Minseok's arms flexing, he moves the weight of Jongin easily as he gasps, arranging him in his lap how he wants, Jongin wraps his arms clumsily around his shoulders and Minseok buries his face against his ear, scents him, earthy and ripe with upcoming heat that thunders closer, like damp earth and water in the wind right before the storm, as natural, as unstoppable. Minseok lets it cloud his thoughts, lets himself forget, gets himself drunk, so sweetly on Jongin's scent, earthy and sweet, like naps in the sun, running in the dark, sandalwood, fresh snow, like blood on his mouth, the mouthwatering smell of fresh fruit and the most sumptuous gifts of the earth he rules over. 

"Jongin" Minseok says soft, intimate and Jongin feels the pull again, a gravitational thing, irresistible and aching. They've never touched like this, Jongin has never felt like this and he is abruptly overwhelmed, he gasps, trembling, lets Minseok lead their mouths together, a caress of teeth and tongue, more tasting each other for the first time than kissing. Minseok sighs and tilts his head back, Jongin curls against him, his moist lips against his jugular, feels the pound of his heart against his mouth and feels scared, excited, clammy hands and cold fingers of his darker skin digging into the scant give of Minseok's body, his chest, his stomach as he opens his mouth. "Jongin," Minseok says and Jongin lets his wolf do as it bids, joining his teeth on Minseok's flesh until he tastes blood and he isn't scared anymore, only instinct, until it feels right to let go. 

Licking his mouth, sensing for his body, disoriented for a moment, he pulls back, debauchery dancing beneath his fluttering eyelids, he tilts his hips, feels Minseok shudder under him.

Minseok whimpers and Jongin is struck, his heart a little rabbit and like the last time at the orchard when he didn't know who Minseok was, Jongin knows intuitively that running away is futile. 

Minseok is going to catch him. This time it's not a fearful thought, but an eager one, he wants to, he wants to be caught so badly.

He scrambles to get on his feet, knees scraping on the wooden floor, he gives an awkward turn towards the door and he swings his weight through the door frame, catching impulse to run faster, _out_. He doesn't walk twenty paces before he's falling, Minseok having merely tripped him with his foot. Jongin scrambles back to his feet and this time it takes even less for him to be caught, Jongin is suddenly held back, puzzled at why for a moment before he hears a tearing sound, Minseok has him by the fabric of his tunic and the seams dig achingly on his flesh, a restraining kind of pain that somehow makes him keenly aware of how wet for it he is already. He tries to get out of the grip but he isn't strong enough, the garment creaking, seams snapping.

"you are meant to run." Jongin feels the king's hot breath against his ear, skin erupting in gooseflesh, painstakingly made clothes turning into rags with a few more pulls of Minseok's hands. Jongin lets himself be disrobed with a shocked moan, elbows dragging on the floor "or is this how badly you want it?" One of Minseok's thighs slide between his own and Jongin feels a pang of want, almost painful, inside. He bucks and throws Minseok off him, elbows him off, rolls over and aims a halfhearted kick in the crotch, has a second to appreciate Minseok scrambling away with a surprised smile before he's running again, full bodied and free, taking full advantage of the superior length of his stride. 

In a second, he is out, doesn't stop, greets the night naked except for ornaments and something inside him catches alight under the gaze of the stars, feels his surroundings with his entire body, awareness extending with his blood and lungs setting on fire, he hears Minseok's breathy laugh behind him, feels the pull on his belly, the magic of their bond begging to be consummated; Jongin can feel it on Minseok's wolf, the need to claim him back, he can taste it intoxicating down his throat.

He feels ecstatic and he runs, not knowing he is smiling. 

His wolf pulls to the depths of the woods, wants to be mounted on the highest slope, close to the skies, howling to the moon. Without any rational thought, he caves to what feels right, heads into the direction he knows the sea is, where his homeland is; aches to fuck Minseok on the beach, under the sun, under the dome of the stars on a night just like this one, rocking to the rhythm of the waves. 

This time he hears it behind him, feels hunted, excited, he laughs, hears the thunder of paws behind him, so many paws following the King, the King who is following him and is able to measure distance from that, he becomes distracted and stops, needs to see before he goes into the woods and darkness hides both of them.

Jongin lacks the words to describe what Minseok looks like. An avalanche, another force of nature. Yearning in the flesh. A drop of blood runs down his neck that Jongin can still taste, spicy in his mouth. He's lost his clothes too and Jongin gets to fill his eyes with his shape. Lustful eyes, half hard cock, unhurried steps, knowing where they'll lead, a fate unescapable. A virile sun; this fertility god of rain with facial features of immature softness, raising to divinity for Jongin to take, take, take on this full-mooned night. 

All this he observes in the space between two breaths before he turns once more, intending to take full pleasure on his exclusive privilege of making the king show himself worthy, as far as his weakened knees and thundering heart allow him.

Its colder between the trees, darker, he's taken a direction that runs close and on the same level as the river and the earth is mossy and he sacrifices a silent escape for a speedy one, he trips, feels Minseok closing in, like a hand around his throat, making him breathless and high.

Jongin scrambles, excited and aroused, frantic giggles; though he knows himself surrounded, keeps running. The presence of so many wolves around him, the rustle of their fur against the trees, the slap of their paws, a soothing presence telling him to surrender, a welcome safety net when Jongin can't stop feeling on every step he is about to fall. Fingers lingering on the bark of the trees, rouged knees and muddied feet, cheeks aching from drunk laughter he reaches a clearing. Weak with want, heart overflown of desire, he stops, doesn't knows why, he wants to be taken like this. He tastes the night, feels the marshy ground under his feet, the heat of his blood pumping, heaving chest and aching lungs, a reaffirmation of his being. 

" _Alpha_ " Jongin says and his legs are giving but Minseok's arms are there to hold his weight.

"Mate" Minseok says, all but slamming against his back, emerging from the darkness, pushing them under the light of the moon, their skin sliding, bodies desperately trying to slot together "my omega, _mine_." Minseok kisses him sloppy and harsh, too wound up, too aroused for gentleness; Jongin shivers under the caress of Minseok's hot palms mapping and owning, down his chest, his stomach, his hips, around his waist "Jongin." He is pushed down and they fall to the earth, amorously, like they were running to meet each other from different directions instead of two halves of a persecution. Jongin bounces on his forearms, every muscle able and eager to take Minseok's strength, feels a pull on the back of his neck and gasps, Minseok grunting at the ceremonial jewelry, then another, Minseok uses both hands and tears it off, beads falling in a cascade of meaningless luxury, so many seeds falling on moist soil, a hand buries in his hair and Jongin arches his back

"Take me," Minseok demands, worshipful, covering Jongin with the heat of his body.

"Give me," Jongin answers "I want-" breath stuttering on words unsaid as Minseok is able to get to his neck without the collars, planting sucking kisses, his teeth followed by little hands traveling down his spine, pushing him down, spreading his ass while he slides his forearms on dewy grass. Minseok grunts possessively against his rim, the spike in his scent has Jongin almost choking on a moan before his mouth floods with drool because of it, utterly taken; Minseok's tongue teasing him open, tasting him before he spreads him with two fingers, gently but firmly readying him for his cock, his knot.

Jongin keens, feels his body get slicker with increasing arousal around Minseok's fingers and Jongin knows this part, he lowers his torso on his forearms and curves his back, wants everything, wants the rest, begs for it with body and clumsy babbled words half whispered half moaned to the stars. "Please," arm reaching back to tangle on Minseok's hair as the later sucks between his fingers, drinking his slick, pushes deeper and spreads, stroking his insides, making Jongin's thighs quiver, his nipples hard with longing to be touched.

"So sweet," Minseok groans, wet lips against the small of his back and its reverent and fond and terribly frustrated, holding back, and it makes Jongin suffer for his bite all the harder. He lets go of Minseok's hair to dig his fingers on the earth, feels unearthly, filled only with hunger.

" _Please_ " he begs again although Minseok has already pulled his fingers out, gripping his waist too tight, the slide of his cock against his entrance, slickening up, makes his jaw drop " _please_."

Minseok keens and Jongin's breath stutters as he pushes, so gently, inside. Stretches him up as he sinks into him, steady but not slow, and Jongin feels so full, blissfully so. Minseok sounds as wrecked as he feels, as he kisses between his shoulder blades and braces a fist on the floor by Jongin's, gives the first gentle thrust, gets them both breathless, then moaning as they arch against each other, still chasing after one another as their movements pick up speed and strength, a steady climb of pleasure.

It's not gentle but its right. Minseok fucks Jongin hard, harder with a hand around the nape of his neck, has him moaning loud with every thrust, amazed little sounds, almost whimpers as his cock stretches him up, makes him loosen up for a knot that grows and grows. Head bowed for him, focused only on how it feels inside, tiny cock slapping against his stomach, mouth wide open, his dark eyelashes reflect the light of the moon, tightly closed when Minseok pulls out his half swollen knot, a tortuous drag that has Jongin's fingers tingling, nearly screaming as Minseok flips him on his back, the cold grass against his back making him arch, he pulls one of his thighs against his chest, hooks Jongin's leg on his shoulder and pushes inside him again, lets gravity, a subtle tilt of hips do the rest.

"Look at me," Minseok says, mouth red, pushing his cock, his knot deeper. 

Jongin's jaw slacks open, slitted eyes fluttering with pleasure, so stretched, so hot, so good, finally, _finally_ , to look up at Minseok, sees his eyes burning dark, the delicate upturn if his lips as he thrusts a bit harder, knot even deeper and _oh_ it's too much, so big and so _hard_. Under the stars, he sees Minseok's smirk get a bit wider, dilated pupils and flushed cheeks and Jongin lets out a gasp that wants to be a scream. Has an instant to feel fear and trepidation and pleasure, so much pressure inside, like he's going to burst, Minseok grabs him by the hips and slams him down against him with his next thrust and finally, the knot is too big to pull out, too big to move. Jongin's eyes roll back, feels the bite of teeth right on top of his heart, bent, fucked, pleasure climbing beyond what he thought he knew it could. 

Minseok's mouth hot on his chest, knot grinding inside rhythmic and rough, claimed, Jongin comes, nails digging into Minseok's back, toes curling and mouth tingling as his mate fucks him through it, oversensitive and perfect he can feel him inside, his body spasming greedily around Minseok's knot. He feels like floating in warmth, hands running idly through the panes of sweat and muscle of Minseok's back, feeling him shudder and moan through his own orgasm, skin ticklish with their newly formed bond; happiness settling on his chest.

Minseok sighs on his sternum, strong arms keeping his back arched, their stomachs undulating against each other, sticky with Jongin's come as they wind down, lazily, limbs loose, Jongin's fingers playing with Minseok's hair as he is still coming inside him, the new sensation of being filled like this making him want to laugh. He whimpers instead, the sound making Minseok tighten his hold around him in a reflexive, possessive gesture that has Jongin squeezing around his knot in arousal.

Minseok shudders on top of him, takes a deep breath, laughs incredulously and breathy, voice scratchy and deeper than usual "not even on your heat."

Jongin bites his lip, eyes meeting Minseok's heated but questioning ones, takes it as a challenge, tilts his hips, jostles Minseok's knot inside him, earning himself two sharp intakes of breath.

"You aren't done with it and you already want it again?"

"...and you?" Jongin says, almost bratty, feels Minseok's need rippling, like an echo through their bond, it has the tips of his fingers and tongue prickling, a relaxed feeling tugging at the seams of his awareness.

Minseok laughs, obviously feeling it himself too "yes, _yeah_ " sighs a laugh, kisses his nipple, digs his fingers around Jongin's waist and something changes, Jongin arches, scratches down Minseok's back before he digs them in, something about crescent moons on Minseok's shoulder blades passing through his thoughts.

"Don't- please" Jongin begs, swallows, throat dry from moaning.

"I won't, I won't," Minseok replies immediately knowing what Jongin means "I can feel-" doesn't finish, moans instead, maneuvers Jongin's arms around his neck and rolls them over, Jongin on top, sitting in his lap. "You want this, _this_."

Jongin tilts his head back and he can't see them but he can hear it around him, their entourage, as affected as them, he hears the moans; has fleeting thought about breeding, about strong pups being conceived tonight before he looks down, arches, exposed desire clear under the moon like it were the sun for Minseok's gaze, visible for anyone that could see him, back curved as Minseok's fingers run up his arms, to his chest to tug on his nipples, the tender flesh of the bite on his chest, spread his come and make him buck, whimper, sigh, roll his hips, gently, caresses right back wherever he can reach, their fingers sliding together before Jongin tilts, catching on Minseok's upper thighs that spread for him, a place to brace on.

"Yes," he moans, "yes, yes."

" _Fuck_ ," Minseok groans, awed at Jongin shuddering on top of him, moving his hips with little careful tilts, skin soft under his palms when he strokes his thighs, his stomach, down to cup his little dick, between his legs where he can see him stretched around the base of his cock, such a tight fit around his hard knot, full to burst and yet still desperate, so keen and beautiful. 

Minseok wraps his hand loosely around his cock and Jongin feels his own moan vibrate against his teeth. He stops moving, over sensitized and blind, to let his alpha do as he pleases, trembling and sighing on top of him until he is urged to move again, whining in pleasure, as the rolling of his hips increments slowly he feels the knot throb, harder, thick and hot and it only inflames him further. He fucks himself on Minseok's knot, voracious and sloppy, sweat running down the sides of his face and down his neck, knees sliding on broken grass and removed earth and hips bruising on his alpha's grip, feeling ruined and owned forever, relishing the snarl of pleasure Minseok does when Jongin loosens up, wrecked and wet enough for him to start thrusting up again, short snaps of his hips, meeting Jongin halfway, grinding as deep as he can, making Jongin's whines chop in halves, breathless, mind wiped.

" _Please_ " he drawls, blind to everything but pleasure.

"Anything," Minseok says, fingers digging on his hips and Jongin feels it, it rings true and absolute, he almost sobs, overwhelmed and tethering overflown with sensation, like his heart could explode and Jongin hungers again, for his knot, for his claim, to please him, to be able to take all Minseok has to give him.

They fuck longer and harsher, with less desperation but higher pleasure. Sensation so intense threading through an edge that is almost painful. Suspended, arms and legs trembling, Jongin curls to moan against Minseok's mouth, comes again just from the feeling of his cock hard inside, knot still dragging hotly inside of him. Jongin begs with whimpers, hears Minseok moan desperately, hips working at a punishing pace and Jongin, boneless, gets to feel him jerk inside, swell and fill him up again before he collapses on top of him.

Jongin gurgles, hazy, sated, profoundly pleased and absolutely unable to move a muscle. Minseok's arms wrapping around him possessively are the last thing he feels before he falls asleep.

  
  


  
  


  
  


***

  
  


  
  


  
  


Jongin wakes up itchy, hot in the dewey morning. The sun is about to come up; everyone is asleep. He spares a look at Minseok, who looks adorable curled on his side before he rises and walks silently towards the river. He thinks of nothing, dips his toes into the water and lets his mind flow like the stream. The sun climbs, he doesnt feel the passage of time. He takes stock of his body, nothing aches but he is muddied and scratched and he relives running and falling and fucking, becomes conscious of the dirt beneath his fingernails, the dying come that's slid down his leg. He feels no urge to wash, he scents like his alpha.

His hands cradle his stomach, with emotion bubbling on his chest, he thinks of it swelling.

"we should" Minseok says behind him "but we dont have to, too soon" 

Jongin appreciates Minseok giving him a choice. Some parts of him were worried, that Minseok wouldnt care, wouldnt love him beyond his capability to provide heirs, it could have happened, but like this, bonded, Minseok would be unable to hide his insincerity. 

His honesty is vibrant. Jongin bites his lip and drops his hands from where he had them pressed on his belly.

"soon is good" he says, throaty, vocal chords still asleep. 

Jongin feels strange, vulnerable but still comfortable, emotions inevitably bared forever to someone that is essentially a stranger he can't escape; thinks Minseok is probably feeling much the same and irrationally wants to hold hands, half turns when he feels fingers lace with his.

"Jongin" 

Jongin looks down at Minseok's face, Minseok's hair is a mess and the claim mark is scabbing on his neck, Jongin can see the chain his teeth made; Minseok opens his mouth to say something but Jongin unthinkingly curls towards his warmth, always overwhelmingly attracted, like nature bid it be so, to taste with his mouth the way Minseok wants to learn to love him.


End file.
